Runaway Bride
by Shinju Ageha
Summary: Dengan berpegang pada tujuan masing-masing, mereka yakin mereka bisa melalui segalanya. Tanpa mereka sadari, sabit hitam berdarah sang elmaut sudah siap memutuskan benang merah yang menghubungkan masing-masing mereka... Beware for Gore and Yaoi


HETALIA Fanfiction – SHINJU Ageha

**RUNAWAY BRIDE**

Meski tak senyaman dulu, mereka yakin mereka bisa bertahan hidup di tempat ini. Dengan berpegang pada tujuan masing-masing, mereka yakin mereka bisa melalui segalanya. Tanpa mereka sadari, sabit hitam berdarah sang elmaut sudah siap memutuskan benang merah yang menghubungkan masing-masing mereka…

**Warning : Contain gore and yaoi. OOC demi keperluan cerita. AU… sangat AU dan mungkin akan bikin pusing. Tema yang agak berat, mungkin. Bagi yang alergi, silahkan jaga jarak.**

**Disclaimer : Tetap milik Hidekazu Himaruya.**

**Bagi yang masih setia di tempat, silahkan menikmati. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

_- Hyemali, the Land of Endless Winter-_

Angin gunung mengamuk, disertai hujan salju yang begitu lebat dan menusuk tulang. Di tengah hutan tusam yang pekat, tampak seseorang tengah berlari dengan begitu kencangnya. Ia semakin merapatkan mantel kelabu yang dikenakannya ketika ia berlari melawan deru angin. Nafasnya tersengal, beberapa bagian tubuhnya terluka ketika berusaha menembus tajamnya daun-daun pucuk tusam.

Matanya yang berwarna merah darah menyorotkan sirat panik dan ketakutan yang luar biasa, dengan liar bergerak mencari sesuatu di sekitarnya. Ketika ia menangkap sebuah cahaya dari kejauhan, ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Semakin lama ia semakin mendekati sumber cahaya itu dan sampai di sebuah mansion tua raksasa yang serasa terpisah dari dunia luar. Gerbang mansion itu terbuka, seolah tahu seseorang akan datang berkunjung untuk mencari pertolongan.

Dengan tangan gemetar, ia segera menggedor pintu depan rumah tersebut, sekeras yang ia bisa untuk melawan suara deru badai yang demikian berisik.

"Kumohon… Kumohon, buka pintunya…" hatinya menjerit panik selagi kepalanya berulang kali menoleh ke belakang, seolah takut sesuatu akan menerkamnya dari belakang. "Buka pintunya, Tuan Kirkland…"

Setelah sekian lama, pintu kayu itu lalu menggeser terbuka. Tampak seorang wanita berperawakan tinggi, namun tak dipungkiri ia memiliki wajah mempesona, mengenakan gaun malam berwarna hitam dengan corak mawar merah, dengan rambut merah yang tergerai bebas sepanjang punggungnya. Bahkan di tengah cahaya temaram ini, ia masih terlihat begitu cantik.

Mata emerald wanita itu menatap tamu tak ia sangka dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Kau… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Rambut putih pemuda itu tampak begitu berantakan, wajahnya tampak lebih pucat dari kulit aslinya. Bola mata merahnya terbelalak lebar, mengisyaratkan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Nona… kumohon, sembunyikan saya. Me-mereka akan membunuh saya…"

Ucapan itu terputus oleh suara batuk dari tenggorokan sang pemuda. Sang wanita itu memekik singkat ketika cairan kental berbau amis memuncrat dari rongga mulut sang pemuda, begitu deras sampai sebagian mengenai tubuhnya.

Bukan merah darah.

Melainkan hitam pekat.

Bola mata emerald itu membelalak lebar. Kengerian membuatnya tak bisa bereaksi apa-apa ketika tubuh kurus pemuda itu limbung dan jatuh tersungkur di lantai keramik rumahnya yang dingin. Dengan cairan hitam pekat kental masih mengalir keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya.

Segera wanita itu berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah sambil berteriak panik, memanggil sang tuan rumah…

"A-Arthur! Cepat kemari!" Jeritnya kalap. "Dia datang dari Daratan Xanthopan!"

* * *

><p><em>- Tastavin, the Kingdom of the Holy Land -<em>

Sosok pemuda berambut pirang sebahu tampak duduk tersungkur di balik jeruji besi. Mata violetnya menatap kosong sinar purnama kembar yang menghiasi langit malam tanah kelahirannya. Wajahnya tampak datar, lemas tanpa ekspresi, persis cangkang mati.

Di sisi luar jeruji tersebut, tampak sosok wanita berdiri dengan angkuhnya, menatap sang pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak senang. Mengisyaratkan ketidak sabarannya, wanita bergaun sutra putih mewah dengan sulaman benang emas itu menyibakkan rambut platina blondenya. Sekali lagi matanya biru keperakannya menatap pemuda tahanannya itu dengan dengki.

"Amethyst." Kata wanita itu dingin pada pemuda tersebut. "Tatap aku kalau aku sedang bicara denganmu. Sepuluh tahun di penjara sudah membuatmu melupakan tata krama? Kau sudah lupa siapa aku, hah?"

Mata violet pemuda itu bergeling, menatap wanita tersebut dengan tatapan lelah. "Mana mungkin saya lupa. Anda adalah ibu baptis saya, tentu saja saya masih ingat." Jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Amethyst itu dengan lemah. "Dan kini sepeninggal ratu terdahulu, anda adalah ratu atas Tastavin."

Terdengar wanita itu mendesah lelah. "Kau sungguh kurang ajar, persis ayah dan kakakmu."

Amethyst tertawa singkat, seolah mencemooh ucapan sang ratu itu. "Langsung saja, Yang Mulia. Ada urusan apa anda mengunjungiku?"

Tatapan sang ratu kembali mengeras, menatap penuh kebencian pada pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. "Untuk memenuhi wasiat orangtuamu." Katanya. "Segera setelah kau bebas dari penjara ini, lebih tepatnya, mulai besok pagi, kau punya dua pilihan. Ikut denganku ke istana dan kembali menjadi penerus nama keluarga, atau…"

"Apapun itu, aku menolak pilihan yang pertama dan memilih opsi kedua." Amethyst memotong ucapan sang ratu dengan cepat, membuat wanita itu mendongak menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Dilihatnya mata pemuda itu balik menatapnya, tanpa rasa takut seulas senyum terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kau sinting." Desis wanita itu. "Persis ayahmu."

"Anda sudah mengatakan itu tadi." Balas Amethyst. "Jadi, kesepakatannya Yang Mulia, aku memilih pilihan yang kedua."

"Sekalipun kau belum tahu apa pilihan kedua yang disediakan oleh wasiat ayahmu?" Dan sebuah anggukan singkat yang mantap menjadi jawaban.

Sang ratu mendesah. "Kau akan mati." Katanya, nadanya jelas mengutuk pemuda itu. "Kau _pasti _akan mati dengan menderita."

"Kita akan tahu itu nanti." Kata Amethyst tenang. "Apa opsi kedua wasiat ayahku, Ratu?"

Untuk sesaat, sunyi menemani.

"Turun dan menetap selamanya di Hyemali."

Mendengarnya, sebuah senyum kepuasan kembali terkembang di wajah Amethyst. Melihat perubahan ekspresi itu, sang Ratu membulatkan matanya dan menatap Amethyst dengan tatapan terkejut. "Kau benar-benar cari mati rupanya…" katanya.

Amethyst kembali tertawa singkat. "Kenapa pergi ke Hyemali harus berarti mati? Menurut buku yang ditulis Tuan Pendeta, kupikir tempat itu tidak seburuk itu… walaupun berisi orang-orang buangan."

"Tak ada satupun kaum_ku_ yang pulang dalam keadaan hidup dari tempat itu." Kata sang Ratu sambil mendengus mencemooh. "Makhluk seperti kita tak akan bisa hidup lama di tempat yang kotor itu."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi wizard pertama yang dapat bertahan hidup di sana." Kata Amethyst sambil tersenyum tenang, membuat sang Ratu semakin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Oh _well_, kalau itu kau, aku tak akan kaget." Kata sang Ratu, lagi-lagi melecehkan. "Makhluk dengan darah yang kotor sepertimu pasti bisa hidup di sana."

Dan Amethyst kembali menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Tanah Buangan Hyemali," lanjut Amethyst tenang tanpa rasa bersalah. "Sekotor apapun, pasti lebih baik daripada kerajaan sampah yang kau pimpin ini, Yang Mulia Arlovskaya."

* * *

><p><em>- Orazio, the House of the Fighters, Filiae-Lunae Residence -<em>

TOK TOK

Werewolf muda bermata merah darah itu menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan halus di jendela kamarnya. Sedikit terkejut, karena ia ingat betul kamarnya ini terletak di lantai tiga. Dan ia bisa langsung menerka siapa tamu tak diundang yang mengunjunginya itu.

"Lovino…?" katanya begitu ia menyibakkan tirai jendela kamarnya. Dilihatnya sosok seorang pemuda lainnya duduk di batang pohon dekat jendela kamarnya. Dibalik jubah yang dikenakan pemuda itu, sang werewolf bisa melihat kilatan mata coklat kemerahan yang menyala. "Sedang apa kau? Kalau ayahku tahu…"

"Mana Antonio?" tanya pemuda bernama Lovino itu cepat, tanpa mempedulikan kelanjutan kata-kata sang werewolf. "Pertemukan aku dengannya sekarang, Francis. Aku perlu bertemu dengannya sekarang."

Werewolf muda bernama Francis itu hanya terdiam. Sesaat kemudian ia menggeleng pelan dengan ekspresi penuh penyesalan.

"Sayang sekali…" kata Francis. "Kau… tahu sendiri, kan? Dia dianggap pembangkang dan dibuang ke Wynstelle…"

Mata merah Lovino terbelalak. Dengan marah ia membanting tinjunya di pembatas balkon kamar Francis. "Kenapa?" teriaknya penuh amarah. "Antonio tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun! Apa yang dipikirkan oleh ayahmu?"

"Lovino!" Francis membentak sambil setengah berbisik, memastikan penjaga di sekeliling rumahnya tak akan mendengarnya. "Pelankan suaramu bodoh! Kalau vampir sepertimu ketahuan berada di sini…"

"Persetan dengan itu!" teriak Lovino lagi. "Cukup! Aku akan mencarinya! Dimana dia sekarang?"

Dengan cepat Francis menahan lengan sang vampir, mencegahnya untuk segera pergi dari situ. "Jangan terburu-buru." Kata sang werewolf. "Kau bukan satu-satunya yang ingin mencarinya disini. Dia sahabatku, kau tahu?"

Kembali Lovino terdiam. Ia menatap tajam ke dalam mata merah sang werewolf, sebelum akhirnya membuang muka sambil mendengus kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku tahu ini salahku." Katanya. "Seorang vampir… tak seharusnya berhubungan dengan werewolf."

"Tak ada hukum tertulis kalau kau berdosa hanya karena jatuh cinta." Kata Francis tenang. "Nah, sekarang, tunggulah dulu di luar. Aku akan segera pergi dari mansion ini tepat tengah malam."

Lovino hanya menjawab dengan anggukan singkat.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa membawamu masuk ke rumahku." Kata Francis. "Kamarku juga sedang dijaga. Kalau mereka tahu, mereka bisa menghabisimu di tempat. Ayahku sudah memberi izin untuk membunuh siapapun vampir yang masuk ke rumah kami…"

"Aku paham." Kata Lovino seraya mengangguk. "Aku akan menunggumu di dalam hutan sana. Sebelum matahari terbit, kita akan keluar dari dinding yang membatasi Tanah Petarung ini. Pastikan dirimu sudah siap sepenuhnya…"

Francis tersenyum singkat. Sang werewolf itu lalu menepuk pelan bahu Lovino. Sang vampir yang sudah dianggapnya bagai adik sendiri.

"Jangan takut." Kata Francis. "Kita akan menemukan Antonio. Pasti."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya di malam itu, Lovino tersenyum seraya mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Pasti…"

* * *

><p><strong>-o0o-<strong>

**Saat itulah tinta merah yang digoreskan oleh takdir mulai bekerja…**

**-oOo-**

* * *

><p>AN : yak. satu lagi multichap nggak niat dari sayaa~ *PLAAKKSS* Entah cerita ini akan dilanjutkan atau nggak, tergantung pada respon pembaca sekalian. Kalau review positif yang masuk sudah cukup banyak, pasti saya lanjutkan. ^^ Ah, bukan berarti saya mau menelantarkan That's What Friends are For, kok... Cuma lagi demen bikin fic fantasy aja. ^^ Kalau nggak salah, di fic saya yang lain pernah ada yang rikues adegan sadis PruCan, kan? Ya, inilah janji saya. ^^ Disini banyak banget adegan sadis dan angstnya. Bukan cuma untuk PruCan, tapi juga pair lainnya. ^^

Dan beberapa nama tempat yang disebutkan di atas itu, nggak usah diapalin atau dipikirin pusing-pusing, readers. Biar saya aja yang pusing *DZIGH* Beneran, itu nama tempat sebenernya nggak terlalu penting. Jadi nggak diperhatiin juga nggak apa-apa. ^^

Jadi~ mohon komennya untuk fic nista ini yaa~ Oh ya, tambahan, mohon maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan deskripsi tokoh di sini. Kasih tahu saya ya kalau ada yang aneh. ^^

R&R okeeyy~ **  
><strong>


End file.
